Trot Mare, Trot Foals
by drippingwithsin
Summary: She'll protect them, teach them, love them like no other can. Yes, all her girls need is their mother.


**Warning:** WickedBlackQueen-In other words this is a incestous fic.

* * *

><p>Cora lay reclined against the ivory marble wall of the bath, soaking in its magically warmed water. She inhaled deeply, letting the floral scent of an endless amount of rose petals floating upon the surface lure her into a state of serenity. Her eyelids slipped shut and she exhaled in utter contentment. It was rare that she indulged in such luxuries but thought in these troubled times that she'd very well earned it.<p>

The water ripples, slapping playfully against her torso gently alerting her to the other presences occupying the room. A knowing smile spread across Cora's face but still her eyelids remained closed. In the next moment, hands were atop each of her thighs, caressing and gliding before splaying their fingers and allowing just a hint of fingernail to scratch along the sensitive skin there. She hisses, bowing her upper body and gasps a second later when two sets of mouths latch upon each of her nipples.

They suck, swirling their tongues in unison, and mischievously nipping on the very tips causing Cora to moan and not for the first time wishing that her breasts still remained swollen with milk. For Regina especially since despite being reared in her shadow seemed to be the weakest.

Zelena, however, was strong, shockingly so and her eldest very well knew it. She was the one who figured out how to resurrect Cora using three vital parts of various people. The brain, courage, and for some odd reason the heart. She chalked the last part up to Zelena's youth and inexperience whilst she took care of the pesky organ later on.

She recalls the moment she'd awoken, confused and disoriented, she'd nearly screamed when a set of electric green eyes filled her blurry vision merely centimeters away from her own. "Hello, Mother." When her eyes cleared, she remembered just how astounded she was by her first born's appearance, where Regina was all Henry Mills, Zelena was her reincarnate.

That night they must have talked for hours she cooed, petted, kissed, and the girl lapped it up like a hungry pup. The poor darling was starved for attention, a mother's attention. Zelena told her what she'd been up to. From posing as Snow's midwife to trying to kill her sister which Cora scolded her for. "Foolish girl, she's your blood and blood is everything." She surged forward and kissed her before they made love for the first time which much to Cora's pleasant surprise was Zelena's actual first time for everything.

Needless to say it didn't take much after that to have the younger woman's full devotion. Once she had it, she effortlessly convinced Zelena into retrieving Regina.

So the very next night the duo puffed to her youngest's house where Regina was just coming out of the kitchen with glass of wine clutched in her hand. When her dark eyes landed on Zelena, Regina's full lips pulled back snarl. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Now, now, Regina is that anyway to talk to your sister." Cora chastised from the shadows and watched in amusement as her youngest gasped before nearly dropping the glass. "Mother." She breathed. "How?" And so the explanation began. At hearing the tale, Regina wept large crocodile tears the entire time. Always the soft one her little 'Gina was. She hugged her close and mentioned how she wanted to be a real family again with Zelena included.

She had hoped that Regina would agree.

Of course though, old rivalries die hard and before the night ended her daughters had engaged in a duel. One she watched all of five minutes just to see how much their skills have grown. "Enough!" She rose a hand and sent each woman flying to opposite sides of the room where they hit the walls with solid thumps. "There will be no more fighting."

"Now;" She watched the two of them rise upon shaky feet. "I want you two to kiss and make up." And with minimum protest, mostly from Regina, they did which much to Cora's delight escalated rather quickly into full on animistic rutting. Teeth, claws, scratched and bit bringing forth their shared blood and ear-piercing screams.

The display was beautiful, raw, primal even like a vicious mid-summer storm and it made moisture pool into Cora's undergarments. She waved a hand banishing her own clothes before sitting regally upon a cool leather back chair. "My darlings." She called to them and their head snapped upward to her as if pulled by puppet strings. "My darling girls." Once she had both their full attention she spread her legs wide lewdly exposing herself to their unwavering gazes. "Come to Mother." They stared for a heartbeat longer before silently began to crawl over and Cora smiled a rare broad smile.

Her family was finally complete.

* * *

><p>She opens her eyes, small smile widening when she sees two heads at each of her breasts, one of crimson, the other of liquid obsidian, strikingly opposite but all so similar. "My good girls." Cora coos placing a hand on the back of each of their heads she presses them closer and begins caresses the silken strands beneath each of her fingertips. Oh, how she loved them. Her daughters. Her babies. Nobody could protect, care, nor love them like their mother could. She tightens her grip, holding the two possessively to her bosom. No, they were hers and hers alone.<p>

Four fingers suddenly enter her slick channel, sliding deliciously against each other they create a friction that sends sparks shooting up the older woman's spine. She throws her head back and arches her body in ecstasy."Oh you naughty little girls. Taking Mama by surprise." She scolds them playfully whilst rolling her hips. "She might just have to punish you two for that." She feels the skin of her chest vibrant with their giggles. Silly girls. She feels them push her legs even wider. Her silly clever girls.

The angle thankfully is perfect now, allowing them full access to her bundle of nerves and opening. Her daughters slam into her mercilessly, the thumb of one of their hands pressing against her clit with every thrust. Cora's hand shakily moves away from the siding and grips their joined hands, putting pressure right where she desired it the most.

Breathless moans fall from her lips as a fingernails scraps against that secret spongy spot that never feels to send moisture gushing from her womb.

Zelena pulls back away from her breast. "Does that feel good, Mama?" She questions and Cora just barely manages to spot a mischievous sparkle in those green eyes. Why that cheeky girl. She'll have to punish her later for that.

But for now, Cora could only moan and rock her hips against their fingers, hissing through gritted teeth when they hit a particular sensitive spot within. "Faster." They obediently pick up pace, causing the now lukewarm water surrounding them to slosh and spill from the sides onto the inky marble tile surrounding the bath.

Pumping, grinding, they take what she gives hungrily and she dares not deny them. Cora wanted her daughters to consume her. To devour her love, her magic, her soul. To let them thrive in her grasp and beneath her wings. So the Queen of Hearts does something she's never done before she relaxes, giving herself fully to her offspring, nurturing them with her groans of approval and bathing them in her desire.

And that's when Cora feels it, a twinge deep within her belly and knows it won't be long so she begins to buck her hips faster and faster ignoring the droplets of water spraying down with each thrust she chases her pleasure ruthlessly. Never before had she wanted to climax so badly as she did at this moment.

Sensing the their mother's rapidly approaching peak, Zelena latches onto her neck, sucking, nibbling, until Cora knew without a doubt that there was going to be a mark come morn whilst Regina switches breasts suckling the neglected nipple deeply within her scorching hot mouth and whomever's thumb was on her clit begins to make tight circles.

Magic; purple, red, and green combine within the air above them, thickening the atmosphere until it was nearly suffocating. It tingled their skin, raising forth goosepimples and hair. They all felt it and all knew.

It was time.

Opening her mouth wide, Zelena's pearl white teeth sink into Cora's exposed shoulder, sending the older woman violently over the edge. Back arched painfully against the tile, Cora closes her eyes, feeling her muscles clamp down around the fingers, sucking them in, then unclenching again and again.

The magic burst within the air like fireworks, crackling and popping, it sent both Zelena and Regina tumbling over right along with their mother. Cries of feminine ecstasy rang out echoing loudly within the humid room and the magic snapped like a whip. Panting, Cora opens her now glowing crimson eyes before glancing downward only to find lush bright green and royal purple orbs staring back at her. Feeling a warm maternal feeling swell within, she smiles a sweet slightly clownish smile. "My darlings." Cora pulls them tighter to her person and begins singing a dark haunting melody within their ears. "Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into a land of enchantment."

"Mommy." Regina whimpers, burrowing her face in Cora's neck whilst Zelena eyelids slip shut in slumber.

"Come little children, the time's come to play," She caresses raven locks until so too does Regina's eyes close. "Here in my garden of magic." Cora trials off before slipping into her own dreamless sleep.

Later on, however, when the magic settles and their minds are clear of fog, Cora will be the first one to question just what went on in that room. More importantly was there any consequences involved?

For now though, she sleeps onward with her arms wrapped possessively around her daughters. Baptized in blood and magic united by love they were now one.

**END?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong> I hope everyone who has taken the time to read this enjoyed it. If you didn't guess it at the end Cora and the girls were a bit magic drunk or high. I added that song from Hocus Pocus mainly because I thought Cora singing it would be absolutely creepy. So tell me what you think. And please spare me those ridiculous flames. I mean nobody held a gun to your head and made you read it for heaven's sake. Also I take pairings(femslash only) and prompts.


End file.
